The present disclosure generally relates to implementing methods on shared application programming interfaces (APIs) used to fulfill requests. A method call is generally a procedure associated with a message or request and an object in object-oriented programming. An object is made up of properties and methods, which govern the behaviors the object is capable of. Method calls are generally implementation-specific, bound to a particular object, allowing the object to interact with the outside world. In dynamic environments, there may be multiple, even dozens of endpoints or interfaces used to interact with the same API. The API may use various discrete methods implemented to process requests related to the various possible endpoints.